Dimples
by Miss Acassia Slav Black
Summary: Se ele tivesse que culpar algo ele culparia seu maldito medo de se arriscar e as malditas covinhas de Arthur!


Título: Dimples

**Autor:**Mileide Acassia Slav

**Classificação:**R

**Categoria:** Filmes/ Missing Scene/ Oneshot

**Gênero:** Romance.

**Palavras:** 809.

**Sinopse:** Se ele tivesse que culpar algo ele culparia seu maldito medo de se arriscar e as malditas covinhas de Arthur!

******N/A¹:**Primeiro preciso explicar o porque desse titulo, não ele não tem quase nada haver coma fic, mas é uma das minhas características favoritas do Joseph, então acho q deu para entender neh?

**N/A²:** Fic escrica como presente para o amigo secreto do Forum "Paperback Writers"

* * *

**Dimples**

Não gostava de se arriscar, não de verdade, o seguro era mais fácil, mais garantido, só que na vida que levava riscos faziam parte. E era exatamente por isso que evitava os riscos fora de sua "profissão", as vezes se sentia mal por aceitar a derrota sem ao menos pensar na possibilidade do talvez.

Muitas vezes ria ao pensar na imagem de homem inconsequente e irresponsável que muitas vezes passava, mas fazer o quê? Todos tem máscaras, e talvez a sua fosse a responsável por ter sobrevivido tanto tempo.

Mas tudo tinha que mudar, porque as coisas sempre mudam, e o responsável pela mudança em sua vida dormia desconfortavelmente na cadeira a sua frente.

Era engraçado como de uns tempos para cá, ele passara a saber cada detalhe, mania ou sinal do outro, e mais engraçado ainda era o fato de ele amar cada um dos detalhes.

Amava a forma como Arthur sempre parecia balbuciar palavras desconexas quando estava dormindo, ou a forma como ele enrugava o nariz quando concentrado, ou , particularmente um dos detalhe que ele mais gostava, a forma que pele enrugava nos cantos dos olhos quando ele sorria.

Mas ele não se arriscaria, não por causa de uma tola atração, a possibilidade do não lhe parecia aterrorizante de mais, mas não arriscar não significava não fazer nada , e era por isso que o chamava de Darling, o provocava, e tantas coisas mais, talvez um dia Arthur percebesse, e ai ele teria sua resposta, nem ao menos ter se arriscado.

Mas ela tinha que aparecer, Ariadne, até o nome da garota lhe causava asco, odiava Dom a cada dia por te-la trazido, odiava Arthur por ter se interessado nela, odiava-a por corresponder e acima de tudo se odiava por não ter coragem de fazer nada.

Talvez esse fosse seu destino, observar todos a sua volta se arriscando e conseguindo o que queria, enquanto ele ficava só.

Foi tirado de seus pensamento quando a voz sonolenta de Arthur o chamou e, sem entender o que o outro havia falado, passou a encara-lo de forma atenta.

-Eames? Eu perguntei por quanto tempo dormi...

-O quê? Ah, me desculpe...- consultou o relógio, calculando mentalmente.- Por cerca de uns 40 minutos, Ariadne e Dom ainda não apareceram, não precisa se preocupar.

-E por que você me deixou dormir por tanto tempo?- Arthur se levantou da cadeira, esticando-se, os ossos fazendo barulhos ao se espreguiçar , um sorriso prazeroso tomando seus lábios ,  
consequência do cochilo bem dormido.

-Talvez eu goste de te ver dormir...- Deixou a frase pairar pelo ar, dando as costas ao mais novo.

-Por que? Vai dizer que sou encantador dormindo?-Sentiu Arthur se aproximar, parando ao seu lado.

-Na verdade é por que quando você está dormindo você não fala nada...- Virou-se, vendo a cara perplexa do homem ao lado, e se afastou sorrindo.- Até porque acho você encantador o tempo todo.

O sorriso que brincava em seus lábios enquanto se afastava de Arthur morreu no segundo que sentiu a mão do mais novo em seu ombro, virando-o de frente para ele. Estava pronto para perguntar o que ele achava que estava fazendo quando sentiu os lábios finos e quase sem cor, porem extremamente macios, de Arthur tocarem aos seus.

Sua única reação foi levar as mãos até a nuca do rapaz, puxando-o mais para perto, seus dedos grossos se enrolando nos cabelos extremamente alinhados do outro, e sentiu a língua quente pedir passagem, e sem pensar duas vezes cedeu, dando inicio ao beijo mais esperado de sua vida.

Apesar do jeito calmo e meio tímido de Arthur, Eames soube reconhecer que o rapaz a sua frente sabia exatamente o que fazia, e isso provavelmente lhe deixaria bem impressionado, se não fosse o fato de ele nem ao menos conseguir pensar direito com os lábios quentes e a língua atrevida do mais novo, que o levavam à insanidade com um simples beijo.

No momento em que Arthur se afastou, dando fim ao beijo, e passou a encara-lo, sentiu uma imensa vontade de se desculpar, mas as palavras morreram a caminho de seus lábios quando se lembrou que fora o outro que havia começado o beijo.

-Sabe, acho que encontrei a maneira perfeita de te calar Sr. Eames.- E lá estava o sorriso bonito cheio de dentes e covinhas, o mesmo sorriso que criava as pequenas rugas ao lados dos olhos semicerrados do rapaz afrente.

Sua cara provavelmente era a mais estranha possível, algo entre espanto, desejo e um quase sorriso. Estava pronto para retrucar, perguntar o porquê daquilo, quando o mais novo o cortou :

-Aprenda Eames, você não é o único a observar todos a sua volta.- Sorriu, marotamente.- Talvez você só precise aprender a se arriscar mais, afinal nem sempre você encontrara pessoas como eu, que tomam a iniciativa porque estão cansadas de esperar...

* * *

Bom pessoas, espero que vocês gostem!

Reviews me fazem feliz, então me falem o que você acharam da fic!


End file.
